


I've Cried Oceans By Now

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: After "What's the Use of Feeling Blue" Blue Diamond and her Pearl talk in her ship.





	

“She said I was drowning in regret?” Blue Diamond sighed, lounging in her ship and scooping her pearl into her hand, “Doesn’t she know how much I wish that was true?”

Pearl sighed sadly and patted Blue Diamond’s thumb, stroking her large hand with her own tiny one. She hoped it was as comforting as she meant it to be. 

“If only we were like those human creatures. I could have drowned in my tears already. I know I’ve cried oceans by now,” Blue Diamond’s tears started up again, “Why doesn’t she understand me? Did she not love her like I do?”

“I don’t know, my diamond. I wish she hadn’t said that to you,” Pearl leaned back against her fingers, slipping her hand between them to squish herself against her. 

“Are you questioning the actions of a diamond?” Blue Diamond skeptically raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation for this apparent disrespect. 

Pearl thought that over for a few seconds, “I suppose that I am, and that isn’t my place, except that I am your pearl. You are my priority. And what she said hurt you. So, even though she is a diamond, I don’t think she did the right thing.”

Blue Diamond nodded, “We just won’t tell her about that then.” She did feel a certain attachment to her Pearl, of course, as to be expected when you have an assistant and companion constantly, so she’d rather not be displeased with her. And she couldn’t disagree that she wished she hadn’t been told that her feelings were wrong. 

“Of course, my diamond,” Pearl nodded, hugging her finger properly and pressing her face against it, her cheeks wet with her own tears, “I’m so sorry. If you wanted to feel better, I’d do anything to help you.” 

“I know, pearl. Thank you.” Blue Diamond let her tears stream freely down her cheeks without speaking again for quite a while.


End file.
